


Think of You

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean In Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Think of You

I walk in on Friday nights  
Same old bar, same burned out lights  
Same people and all the same faces  
So why in the hell does it feel like a different place?

Nothing was the same without her. It was like he was missing a limb. He missed the way she curled into his side. He missed the way her body felt under his hands. Dean still had the phantom itch to slide his arm around her waist, even though they had broken up four months ago. Shittiest four months of his life, and he had been stuck in hell. She was a part of him, it was like there was a string tied around his heart and connected to hers. All this distance was about to rip it right of his chest. She was back in her old room at the bunker and he was hundreds of miles away in a dingy bar taking a break from hunting a ghost. Sam was next to him, so why did he feel so alone?

We used to be the life of the party  
We used to be the ones that they wished they were  
But now it's like they don't know how to act  
Maybe they're like me and they want us back  
It's like there's always an empty space  
Those memories that nobody can erase  
Of how bright we burned  
Well now it hurts, but it's true  
When they think of me, they think of you

 

They had been so good together. Always in step, and never failing to end up the center of attention at a party. Whether it was them hustling pool, or just how sexy Dean was, she had never really figured out. She wasn't really sure how much longer she could live like this. The memories of the two of them together played behind her eyelids every time she tried to sleep. So she stopped sleeping, opting instead for going out. She drank herself half to death now and then. It didn't help that she couldn't go anywhere without someone asking about Dean. Bartenders, store clerks, the majority of their friends until she finally snapped one day. After that, they had confronted the two of them. Told them they were miserable apart and they needed each other, it was written all over their faces. They turned out to be the clearest mirrors they had ever seen, but that didn’t make them any more likely to listen. Stubbornness will do that to you. She could do whatever she wanted, but it was never the same going to sleep without Dean next to her. She wanted to curl into him. She had dreams about the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, and she almost always woke up sobbing.

They keep asking how I am  
But they're really asking where you've been  
I can read between all of the lines  
It ain't just us missing all of the times

 

Dean was sure that none of the people he knew understood the concept of not talking about something. Sam, Cas, and Jody had asked Dean if he was okay more times since they had broken up than anytime in his life. He was beginning to think they missed the two of them together almost as much as he did. Almost. Eventually, they made their way into each other's bed. At first, it was just sex...needy, desperate, clingy sex. But then, they got used to each other again. Just when she thought she could get to sleep, all of a sudden she needed Dean next to her. Right when Dean thought, maybe, he could go on a hunt with her without praying that she wouldn't find a guy to bring back to her room, he found himself keeping a hand on her waist and shooting daggers at anyone who even dared consider it. It hadn't occurred to her to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
